oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Tribe
Details Walkthrough Talk to Sigmund and then to all of the people in Lumbridge, including Duke Horacio, the Cook, Hans, Father Aereck, and Bob, as well as anyone else you find. One of them will tell you that they saw a goblin with huge eyes in the castle basement. Report this to Sigmund and then to the duke (Note: If you have finished Dragon Slayer, the conversation will be a bit different). He'll tell you to investigate this. Go down the ladder in the kitchen and look for a blocked tunnel (called Rubble in-game). Use your pickaxe on it. Light your light source, then squeeze through,(need 13 agility) grab the brooch, and turn back. Otherwise you'll fall into a pit. Show the brooch to the duke and Sigmund. They will tell you to go to the library in Varrock. Show it to Reldo, the librarian. He'll tell you to search the bookcases for a book on goblin history. Read it to see that the symbol on the brooch translates to "Dorgeshuun, Goblins of the Strong Spears". Keep the book for the remainder of the quest, since it's very important. Talk to Sigmund and the duke again, then talk to General Bentnoze and General Wartface in Goblin Village. They'll argue about minor things just like they did in Goblin Diplomacy, but eventually teach you the goblin salute and bow emotes. Go back to Lumbridge and talk to the duke. He will tell you to investigate the caves further. Go back into the tunnel. First, go south and use your pickaxe on the tunnel to unblock another tunnel leading to the main cave (this helps a ton during Tears of Guthix); do not go through. Go back to the junction, you will find some 'symbol' on rock. Read it, and if, for example, it says "Goblins of the East", go East. At all of the junctions, and read the symbols on the rocks. Then, translate them with the goblin history book and follow the instructions. If you do not follow the path instructed by the rocks, one of two things will happen: 1. A rock will fall on top or in front of you (if you're lucky). 2. You'll fall down a trapdoor and end up in the main part of the Lumbridge swamp caves. If you're using a candle, you're pretty much doomed, since you need a light source to stay alive, and the candle will constantly cause gas explosions - so use Lumbridge home teleport, or another teleport(alternatively you can go north, back through the hole you created earlier, using food and prayer as necessary.) When you reach the end, you'll find the Dorgeshuun tribe. Do your goblin bow in front of Mistag. He will tell you that the Dorgeshuun are actually peaceful and the Lumbridge kitchen thing was an accident. You'll also learn about the goblins' backstory. Mistag will offer to take you back to Lumbridge. Agree. When you tell the duke about it, he won't believe you because some silverware was recently stolen from the castle basement. Pickpocket Sigmund to get a key and unlock his chest (located in the room south of the duke) to find some H.A.M. robes (keep them, as you'll need these for Death to the Dorgeshuun, the sequel quest). Tell the duke that Sigmund is part of Humans Against Monsters. Then go to the H.A.M. Dungeon (the trapdoor is directly west of the combat training tutors' building, pick the lock). Search the crates in the first room to find the stolen silverware. Give it to the duke. He will fire Sigmund. The duke will give you a Peace treaty. He will sign it and tell you to get the leader of the Dorgeshuun to sign it as well. Go into the tunnel. This time, you won't have to navigate through yourself because you'll see a new goblin, Kazgar, that will take you to the mines. Talk to Mistag. He'll get the leader to sign it in the Lumbridge kitchen, with you and Mistag as witnesses. In the middle of the signing cutscene, you will find out that a Sigmurd clad in full H.A.M. outfit eavesdropping outside the duke's room's door, but you cannot stop him from laughing cunningly and sliding away. Reward *1 quest point *3,000 mining experience *A ring of life *Access to the Dorgeshuun Mine *The ability to use the Goblin bow and Goblin salute emotes *Quicker access to Lumbridge Swamp Caves Music Music tracks unlocked: *The Lost Melody *Cave of the Goblins *The Lost Tribe *Monster Melee Trivia *Mistag, is Swedish, which mean "misstake" Category:Quests Category:Dorgeshuun